


Bully Bully

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adam and Shiro are best foster dads, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Characters are not what they seem, Coming of Age, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Past, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fist Fights, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, Messy home life, Party, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sadism, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Teenage Drama, Two faced Charaters, Underage Drinking, maybe more chapters?, there is a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: After moving to the small town of Callren, Keith spent the first week getting to know his foster dads and settle in. Now, he’s entering a high school where everyone knows everyone and he knows no one.He meets a girl named Lana, a pretty girl with a socialite ponytail and red lipstick and a wild devilish smile. She seems nice and treats him kindly; however, she’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and Keith finds out too late or too early about her secrets. Either way, he’s going down with her, whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing, Keith’s on the ride to find out. He’s got some secrets of his own that Lana has to find out along the way as well.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bully Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first independent Female Lance, there is a reason, and I hope people enjoy it. I hope people don’t turn it away just because there is female Lance. I’ve worked hard on this and please give it a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first independent female Lance fic. I hope you like it. 
> 
> This is a basic note for all chapters, their will be a working at the beginning of it contains sensitive constant. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

  
Keith stares at the last box, pressed against the wall of his new room. He's tempted to leave it that way and let the box sit there until Shiro or Adam unboxes it themselves. Keith knew what in that box, and he isn't ready to fully unpack his life from his last foster home. 

Kosmo is sleeping at the foot of his new bed. He's lucky enough that his foster dad’s let him keep him. Keith runs his hand through his dog’s black fur. 

His eyes drift to his clothes set out for tomorrow. He doesn't want to go to school tomorrow. 

Everyone in this town has grown up together and they all know each other. Keith is just a new attraction in a sea of familiar faces where he’s the one to stand out. 

He’s grateful to Shiro and Adam for taking him in and even moving him across the country and even trying to move forward with adoption. They’re wonderful foster parents and he’s grateful to them, but why in such a small town where he sticks out like a sore thumb?

It’s great since Keith will be out of the system soon. And he’s had a good connection with both of them when he first met them. He also got along with their adopted daughter. 

Keith gets up, waking Kosmo. His ears perk up and tail wagging. Keith smiles and rubs his head. Keith grabs a leash and Kosmo is off the bed and trotting over time him. Keith clips on the leash.

He grabs his wallet and jacket and heads downstairs. 

Adam and Shiro are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Romelle is on the floor by the table, reading a pretty big book. 

Romelle is Keith’s foster sister. She’s been here for a few years now and is younger than him. She’s 15 but has been with them for nine years. 

”I’m getting ice cream. Want any?” he asks. 

“Anything from Ben and Jerry’s,” Romelle calls out, her eyes not leaving her book.   
  
“Here, is my card,” Shiro says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his credit card. 

Keith takes it. 

“Vanilla please,” Shiro says.

”You are vanilla,” Adam says, smirking. “I’m fine, thanks,” he says, giving Keith a smile.

Romelle giggles. Keith shivers from the joke. Shiro is red with embarrassed. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he says. 

Keith walks down the street, around six in the evening. The air is cold for the November air. It hasn’t snowed here yet. Adam jokes that once it does, it won’t stop.   
  
As Keith gets closer to the store, Kosmo is getting more excited, his tail wagging vigorously and his steps are getting faster. Dogs are allowed inside this convent store. One time he even saw a parrot. His only question was, why was it picking out the spicy ramen noodles? 

Keith is getting closer now, and he can hear yelling. Mostly from a woman and between a man. 

He rounds the corner, a pretty girl with a socialite ponytail and red lipstick and tawny skin. She has a big jacket, that swallows her up and a tiny navy skirt. Her face is twisted in anger and her finger is wagging at the guy she’s with. The guy has long dark hair as he does, he’s taller than the girl by a head, which is impressive since she’s pretty tall and slender. 

“God damn it, Collin, I’m sick of this!” She yells, waving her pointed finger at him. “¡Cómo te atreves an acostarte con otras mujeres y no esperes que yo haga lo mismo! hombre sin valor!” she spits like venom in Spanish.

Keith can only pick up a few words in the end. _Worthless man._

The man sighs and rubs the back of his head. He has a grey shirt and a red flannel shirt. His jeans are baggy and have a few stains on them. He looks like a stoner, and honestly, Keith can’t imagine why a pretty girl like her would want to put up with this bum’s crap. May she be a druggy and he has all the drugs? 

“For the last time, I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying!”   
  
Keith averts his eyes and lowers his head as he enters the convenience store. He pushes the argument between the couple into the back of his mind. He snatched up a basket and heads for the frozen foods section and picks out ice cream. He picks out what he came here for, snatching up the ice cream his foster family so desired. 

He notes the girl from before storming into the store, she's without what he can only assume her boyfriend. She doesn't seem to notice him so Keith pretends to not notice her.  
  
Keith makes his way to the cashier. He's nearly there until Kosmo pulls on his leash to get Keith’s attention. His tail is wagging wildly and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth with a big and hopeful grin. 

Keith looks at the toy Kosmo is eyeing. He reaches for it, Kosmo’s tail wags faster. It's a simple red ball but Kosmo seems really want it. 

”Alright, buddy.” He pets Kosmo’s head. 

He heads towards the counter and sets down his items. He reaches into his wallet and he's a few dollars short. He didn't bring enough money to buy a toy for Kosmo, but he's been so good during the move here and he doesn't want to make him upset. He looks over at Kosmo, he's happily waiting to retrieve the new toy that he won't get. 

”I got it, ” a woman spoke, placing down a few dollars in front of him. He looks over, seeing the young woman he noticed earlier. She has a few bags of chips and a soft drink in her basket. She's prettier up close and when calmer. 

”Thank you.” 

She gives him a smile that no stranger has the right to share with anyone other than close family and friends. Keith awkwardly stands off to the side as the girl with red lipstick and dark blue eyes chats with the cashier and pays for her own things. 

She pulls up against him and smiles. “Haven’t seen you around, walk with me, ” she says, hooking her arm with his. Keith is unable to escape on the simple fact that a pretty stranger has grabbed his arm at is walking his way home. 

”You're stiff as a board, lighten up, relax, I only bite when asked,” she says with the brightest smirk he's ever seen, it's playful and kind. Her nose wrinkles and eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

”I’m Lana.” 

”Keith.” 

”And who is this?” she asks.

She stops, leans down to pet Kosmo. He likes it from the way his tail wags and him leaning on to want to lick her face. Kosmo is better with women then Keith would ever dream to be. 

”Kosmo, ” he says. ”With a K.” Now he feels stupid for even pointing it out. She wouldn't have even have cared. 

”Hello Kosmo, ” she says as one would speak to a baby with, Kosmo is loving it. She scratches behind his ears and rubs his snot. 

”So, before, that was your boyfriend?” Keith asked. He's not very good at speaking with other people. 

Lana gives him a raised brow and a tilted smile, she stands and shoves her hands into her jacket pockets. ”Quiet an asshole if you ask me, ” she says. ”I should dump his ass. You live this way?” she points down the street as they walk further down the street. 

”Yeah, ” he says. 

Lana stops, rocking back on her heels and her head turned to look the other way. ”Well, I have to go that way. I'll see you again.”

She gives him a smile and a wave before popping her earbuds in and turning to walk the other way. Keith watches her walk the other way with a slight pep in her step. Keith does something curious and starts walking backwards the other way. He notes her body shift and feet drag slightly.

Keith slowly turns, eyes lingering on Lana a little too long. He walks to his forester parents’ house. 

Keith plops the bag of ice cream in front of Shiro and Romelle. There are spoons already there on the table. Keith debates whether or not to go back to his room, but he slides down and sits by the table. He pops open the lid and enjoys his ice cream. 

* * *

The new school that Keith attends is small, where everyone knows everyone and if you didn’t you know someone who did. Unlike Keith, he sticks out like a sore thumb, everyone knows him for the wrong reasons. 

On the first day of school, Keith shows up on his motorcycle with Romelle hugging him tightly. She pops off, completely unfazed by the stares. She helps Keith get to his first class, leaving him to go to her class. 

Keith made his way from class to class until he made it to his chemistry class where he met two fun characters that were all over their project. He was lucky enough to have to sit next to them because he can only guess from one or two small explosions that no one wanted to. 

He sits with them at lunch and enjoys sitting with them at lunch and watching their wacky antics. 

Keith picked at his food, just enjoying Hunk and Pidge going off on any small answer he gives and rolls with it on their own. 

His face flickers from Pidge and Hunk to Lana, just entering the cafeteria. His heart pounds in his throat and he can’t hear himself think. 

Her smile is wide and cocky, long hazel hair swaying back in forth with a pretty red ribbon and red lips. She has fox-like eyes: playful and sly, always seemingly scheming. She has a white blouse with baby pink polka dots on them, the collar buttoned up to her throat. On her shoulders hangs an old worn leather jacket that’s too big for a girl her size, it’s meant for a man. Her neckless is a gold heart locket. 

She is surrounded by people like she’s a flame and then the flys. She’s laughing, he can tell her laugh is controlled, unlike everyone around her bellowing out a hearty laughter. 

“Earth to Keith?” Pidge asks, waving a hand in front of his face. 

Keith snaps out of his daze to look at her, but Pidge and Hunk turn there heads to catch the girl that caught his eye. They turn and groan, knowing exactly what to say.

”Don’t even think about it,” Pidge says, pointing a finger at his face. 

”What?” Keith says,” I met her before, she seemed nice.”

“Poor soul, if only we got to him first,” Hunk shakes his head. 

“She is a witch!” Pidge says,” a two-faced witch.” 

Hunk sighs. “She’s just mad because Lana doesn’t hang out with us anymore.” His smile is a lie, he’s probably just as hurt over something in the past, and isn't showing anger like Pidge. 

Pidge crosses her arms, eyes following Lana with a scowl on her face. “She used to be cool.” 

“No, she used to be cool by _our_ standards. Then she got into sex, boys and treating people bady. She's got the grades, has the sex the appeal, great body, she's the total package. All the people she sleeps work forget that she used to have braces and is a total science nerd. But I guess it's fine as long as she's hot.”

”Everything’s fine when someone hot.”  
  
”Anyone that likes dogs can't be that bad, ” Keith says. 

Pidge threw her arms up in the air, ” great, now she's manipulating dogs!” 

There is a loud crash is heard throughout the cafeteria. The three of them turn to see a girl on the floor sobbing at Lana’s feet. Everyone else seems to be staring as well. A tray of food is on the floor with mashed potatoes and the remains of a burger gone splat. 

”Get off your ass, ” Lana said.

When the girl went to move, too slow for Lana’s liking, Lana kicked her down onto her back. She shrieks, laying on the ground and snivelling. 

Keith honestly couldn’t believe his eyes, the sweet yet passionate girl he met the other day, is nothing more then a bully. A bully that honestly knew she just as offal as people see her, and with the pained scowl on her face, she didn’t like being the bully. 

Keith goes to stand, both Hunk and Pidge reach across the table and restrain him, both not taking their eyes off Lana. Keith quickly peices together that getting up would be a fruitless task and probably even put a unwanted target on his back. 

Keith doesn’t need another target on his back, not again. 

Back at Keith’s old high school, he was a bully. He’s not proud of the fact, but it’s true. He got into a fight with a group of kids, he nearly beat two boys a half inch of their lives. 

He liked the power. He honestly would have done it again if it wasn’t for the fact he nearly was sent to juvenile hall. It was either that or go with Shiro and Adam, and he chose freedom.   
  
Something tells him, Lana is trapped in a world she doesn’t understand, but tricks people into thinking she belongs. 

Keith wants to understand her, maybe once he’s away from Pidge and Hunk, maybe if he can meet her alone again, he can figure her out. 

“Hey Keith, want to come over to my house to play some video games?” Pidge asks, trying to change the conversation from their former friend. “Hunk is baking cookies!” 

Keith smiles, his eyes still on Lana, “sure. Sounds like fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a like and comment down below, I love to read comments and see how I can improve.


End file.
